


One Night Can Change It All

by BeautifulSurgery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSurgery/pseuds/BeautifulSurgery





	One Night Can Change It All

Tavros and Gamzee have been dating for a couple of years. They were walking by the beach in back of Gamzee's family's huge beach side mansion. Tavros had his jeans rolled half way up his calf. He looked down at his boyfriend. Gamzee had on an EatmewhileI'mhot! tank top and a pair of really skinny shorts. Gamzee was looking ahead as they walked. Tavros smiled. This moment couldn't be any better. They were walking around for a couple of hours when the sun started to set. "Tav we have to watch it!" Gamzee yelled like a little kid with his deep voice.  
"Okay Gamzee," Tavros said giggling at Gamzee. Tavros watched it for a minute until he realized there was something that he was supposed to do. He took a deep breath and felt in his back pocket. He made sure that the box was in his pocket before they started the walk. He smiled when he felt the box. He took another deep breath and kissed Gamzee's temple. He took the box out of his pocket and got down onto one knee.  
"Gamzee Makara, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"  
Gamzee looked at Tavros for a minute and he smiled big. "Yes!" Gamzee screamed as he hugged Tavros' neck and kissed him repeatedly. Tavros slid the ring on Gamzee's finger.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tavros got up breathing heavy. He looked next to him. Gamzee wasn't there. He would never be there. Gamzee didn't like Tavros that way and Tavros knew it. Gamzee was dating someone named Nepeta. Tavros just looked at the empty half of his bed. Someone would fit there. He knew the exact person that would fit there perfectly; Gamzee. Gamzee was short and adorable but he knew what to get and when he wanted it. Tavros looked at the time and thought about if he should contact Aradia and tell her about what happened. His phone read 12:20 so she would probably still be up knowing the night owls that her and her boyfriend, Equius, were. Tavros texted Aradia.

uHH,, aRADIA  
i NEED TO TALK TO YOU

what's wr0ng tav?

i HAD A DREAM AGAIN  
aBOUT gAMZEE

what was this 0ne ab0ut??

wELL UH, hE AND i WERE WALKING AT THE BEACH IN THE BACK OF UH,, HIS HOUSE,,, wE WERE WATCHING THE UM, SUNSET AND i ASKED HIM IF HE WOULD UH, mARRY 

ME,,,

tav what is wr0ng with that?  
is there s0mething wr0ng with gamzee?

nO THERE ISN'T ANYTHING WRONG WITH HIM IT'S JUST THAT i UH,,, wANT TO STOP LOVING HIM  
i KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE ME  
hE IS DATING nEPETA

d0n't hurt y0urself 0ver it hun  
he will c0me ar0und eventually

nO HE WON'T,,,  
hE NEVER WILL REALIZE THAT I LOVE HIM,,,  
i WON'T EVER TELL HIM FOR SURE,,,  
hE WILL UHH,,, lAUGH IN MY FACE,,,

n0 he w0n't  
gamzee is very understanding  
he w0uld never laugh at y0u 0r any0ne for that matter  
and equius says that nepeta said that she said gamzee and her are gr0wing farther apart  
and that nepeta is thinking ab0ut breaking up with him  
she says that she isn't really the dating type  
that is why she never dated any0ne except for gamzee  
s0 the 0dds may be in y0ur favor

pLEASE DO NOT USE hUNGER gAMES UH,, lINGO WITH ME,,,

s0rry but y0u kn0w h0w much i l0ve that m0vie

i KNOW IT IS REALLY GOOD  
wELL IF WHAT eQUIUS SAYS IS TRUE   
tHAN gAMZEE AND nEPETA ARE GOING TO BREAK UP i MIGHT UH,, hAVE A CHANCE

i think that y0u will have m0re than just a chance

wELL THANKS ANYWAY NIGHT NIGHT

night night tavr0s

Tavros looked back at his phone. He put it down on the nightstand and looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long night

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gamzee was sitting at his house waiting for Nepeta. He heard running up the stairs and someone knock on the door. He smiled and said, "Come in!"  
Nepeta walked through the door and looked at Gamzee, Gamzee looked back at her and he could tell that there wasn't good news coming his way. "Gamzee this isn't easy to say but I am breaking up with you," Nepeta said with a tear in her eye. Gamzee could tell that she was serious from the lack of cat puns. She looked at him, "I'm sorry." She walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.Gamzee felt a weight get lifted off of his shoulders. He thought that he would feel bad but he actually didn't. Gamzee sat looking at the ceiling for hours. He decided after a while that he needed to talk to someone. He looked at the time, almost 12:30. He stood up and called Tavros.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tav, it's Gamz. I was wondering if I could do to your house and talk to you about something important?"  
"Uh, yeah you can; but why so late?"  
"I just need to talk to you okay?"  
"Yeah, okay."  
"I will be over at your place in about 30 minutes."  
"Okay, see you later."  
"Bye bye, motherfucker."  
Gamzee set his phone down and looked for clothes. He put on sweatpants and a black Guns n' Roses tank top. He got a baggy zip up sweatshirt and grabbed his phone. He slipped on his dark purple converse. He walked out of his house and looked at the beach for a minute. He loved it out here. He stiffened up and started to walk. Cool breezes swayed past him. He shivered a little bit at that. He walked for about 2 miles before he made it to Tavros' house. He walked to the door and knocked. He heard someone run through the house and open the door. Tavros looked down at Gamzee. He smiled. Gamzee walked through the door and manouvered through the small house into Tavros' room. He sat down on his bed and looked at Tavros as he walked through the door. Tavros had to bend down a little bit to actually fit through the door. The Nitram house was really small and it wasn't big enough for any of them to get their heads through. Gamzee however was just short of 5 feet tall.  
"What did you um, want to talk about Gamzee?"  
"Nepeta and I broke up," he said looking at his hands. He knew that they wouldn't last forever but he didn't think that it would end this soon. Gamzee sniffled his nose and looked up at Tavros. Tavros was looking down at him and he said, "I'm so sorry, I thought that she loved you so much.   
Do you wanna watch a movie to forget about it?"  
"Yeah sure why motherfucking not?" Gamzee said giggling.  
"How about Killer Klowns From Outer Space?"  
"Motherfucker you know how to make another motherfucker all happy."  
"Haha, okay," Tavros said turning on Netflix and putting the movie on. "Do you want any food?"  
"What do you all up and have?"  
"Um, popcorn, maybe candy, and we might have some Faygo."  
"Let's go get it!" Gamzee said walking into the kitchen barely big enough for him and Tavros to stand in. Gamzee jumped up onto the counter and started to kick his legs. He watched Tavros get out the microwavable popcorn and put it into the oven. He got out a couple bottles of Faygo and some cups. He started to look for the candy. He bent over and started to look through the cabinets at the bottom of the counter. Gamzee couldn't help but stare at his butt. Gamzee always thought that Tavros had a girl's ass. Even though it was his best friend he couldn't help but stare at his ass. Tavros stood up with different kinds of candy bars in his hands. The microwave beeped and Gamzee walked over and got the popcorn out of it. He took a bowl and opened it. He dumped the contents of the bag into the bowl. He took it into Tavros' room. He sat down on the bed and started to eat the popcorn. The movie was already 5 minutes in so Gamzee restarted it. Tavros walked in a couple of minutes later with Faygo and candy filling up his arms, he dumped it onto the bed and sat down next to Gamzee.  
"Sup Tavbro?"  
"Hey Gamz."  
"I love this motherfucking movie!"  
"So do I."  
Half way through the movie Gamzee realized that he was drifting away from the movie and staring at Tavros. He couldn't help but stare at his tall, Hawaiian and muscular best friend. Gamzee wished for that. He longed for it. He was short, pale, and he was insanely skinny. He looked at Tavros' hand and than at his own. He wanted to hold that hand in his own. HE took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the movie. Gamzee heard a car horn and two people walk into the house. Tavros looked up and walked into the kitchen. He came back a couple minutes later with Rufioh and more food. They all sat down on Tavros' bed and continues to watch the movie. After about 30 minutes Rufioh walked out and asked Tavros to walk with him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tavros followed Rufioh into the kitchen. "What?"  
"Gamzee, he keeps staring at you."  
"So what?"  
"I think that he has a crush on you."  
"What are you talking about? He can't have a crush on me! Him and his girlfriend just broke up!"  
"He does. Trust your older brother. I know what is best for you."  
"Thanks but I don't think that I can."  
"Just listen to me, if he ever does something that you are uncomfortable with; tell him that Rufioh is going to kill him."  
"Okay will do," Tavros said laughing. Tavros walked back into his bedroom and Gamzee was playing with his hands. The movie was over and he looked bored.   
"Do you want do something? You look bored, and why didn't you start a different movie?"  
"Well there isn't really any other movies that I want to watch on here and," Gamzee paused for a moment before saying, "I need to really talk to you about something."   
"Well what do you need to talk to me about?"  
"Tavbro there is just something in my motherfucking think pan that isn't processing right. It's all up and new to me."  
"Well what is it?"  
"Everytime I motherfucking look at you I just think about kissing you in every motherfucking place on your body, and I also think about you hugging me and kissing me. And also just you being next to me and telling me that everything is okay," Gamzee said really fast that Tavros could barely understand what he was saying. Tavros looked at him for a couple of minutes indisbelief before Gamzee said, "I get the hint. You don't like me back. I might as well just go home."  
"Gamzee no! I just can't believe that you are serious! I thought that it was a dream!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!" Tavros looked at Gamzee almost crying. "I have seriously wanted you to say that forever."  
Gamzee smiled and tackled Tavros onto his bed and smiled. He kissed Tavros' forehead and holded his hand in Tavros'.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Years Later

Tavros and Gamzee have been dating for a couple of years. They were walking by the beach in back of Gamzee's family's huge beach side mansion. Tavros had his jeans rolled half way up his calf. He looked down at his boyfriend. Gamzee had on an EatmewhileI'mhot! tank top and a pair of really skinny shorts. Gamzee was looking ahead as they walked. Tavros smiled. This moment couldn't be any better. They were walking around for a couple of hours when the sun started to set. "Tav we have to watch it!" Gamzee yelled like a little kid with his deep voice.  
"Okay Gamzee," Tavros said giggling at Gamzee. Tavros watched it for a minute until he realized there was something that he was supposed to do. He took a deep breath and felt in his back pocket. He made sure that the box was in his pocket before they started the walk. He smiled when he felt the box. He took another deep breath and kissed Gamzee's temple. He took the box out of his pocket and got down onto one knee.  
"Gamzee Makara, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"  
Gamzee looked at Tavros for a minute and he smiled big. "Yes!" Gamzee screamed as he hugged Tavros' neck and kissed him repeatedly. Tavros slid the ring on Gamzee's finger.  
"I have been dreaming of this moment for a long time!" Tavros said picking Gamzee up and carrying him bridal style into the house and putting him down onto the couch and kissing him.


End file.
